1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a touch inductive unit and a touch panel having the same, and more particularly, to a mutual capacitance touch inductive unit and a touch panel having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the development of the touch sensing technique, the commercially available touch panels are extensively used for various sizes or products such as mobile phone, GPS navigator system, tablet PC, PDA, and laptop PC, owing to their convenience and practicality.
The touch panels are categorized according to different sensing principles, and the capacitive touch panels draw attentions due to its multi touch function. The capacitive touch panels are classified into two types: the self-capacitance touch panel and the mutual capacitance touch panel. Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2, wherein FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing of a top view of a mutual capacitance touch panel, and FIG. 2 is a schematic drawing illustrating the touched and untouched operations of mutual capacitance touch panel. As shown in FIG. 1, a sensing device 10 of the mutual capacitance touch panel includes a driving (Tx) electrode 12 and a receiving (Rx) electrode 14 that are formed correspondingly to each other. When a user touches the panel, the mutual capacitance between the Tx 12 and the Rx 14 is changed and thus the touch point is recognized. Accordingly, the touch sensing function is realized. More specific, when a user's finger 20 closes to the mutual capacitance touch sensing device 10, the electric fields between the Tx 12 and the Rx 14 are changed due to the ground capacitance of human body. Therefore, by detecting capacitance variation of the sensing device 10 between touched and untouched operations, a touch point of the user's finger 20 is recognized and identified.
Please refer to FIG. 1 again. It is well-known to those skilled in the art that the fringe capacitance of the sensing device 10 is related to a length L of the Tx electrode 12 and the Rx electrode 14, and a spacing distance S1 between the Tx electrode 12 and the Rx electrode 14. In order to improve sensitivity of the sensing device, it is always in need to modify the length L of the Tx electrode 12 and the Rx electrode 14 and the spacing distance S1.